


Unexpected

by tierraangelica



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierraangelica/pseuds/tierraangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a one night stand between two strangers turns into an unexpected pregnancy Tsukushi Makino has to face the man who got her pregnant. But what she doesn't realize is he's a spoiled rich kid. And in an attempt to defy his mother Tsukasa proclaims he will take responsibility for Tsukushi and the baby and she will move into the house. What has Tsukushi gotten herself into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I do not own HYD or it's characters*

...

Makino Tsukushi lived on a set schedule that revolved around three basic components.

School. Work. Sleep.

It was a energy draining schedule but she always made it through. However, as a result, she did not have many friends or any sort of social life. Which was why, even though she was in her second year of University, she was still a virgin.

The constant exhaustion didn't allow her to think much about it though.

Tsukushi collapsed into a plastic blue restaurant chair to take her lunch break. The scent of coffee grinds and sweet pastries wafted inside the building. Working as barista she had never thought the smell of coffee could get old, but after working here so long it made her sick. Made her crave fresh air.

So she sat under the air conditioning vent to help ease her queasiness.

As she relaxed the door's bell dinged warning there was more customers. Surely her co-worker could handle them. The bell of the counter made a metallic ring alerting Tsukushi that her co-worker had vanished and no one was up front. Tsukushi gave a heavy sigh and dragged herself up even though her feet screamed for her to stay put. Heading behind the counter she put her best smile on.

"How can I help you?" the words left her mouth mechanically before she could even register the three girl's faces.

"Hey Tsukushi," the petite blonde greeted.

"Oh, hi Mika," Tsukushi greeted her fellow student and partial friend. They shared a chemistry class together were they would partner up for projects and labs. Although Mika was much more popular, probably because she was part of the top sorority on campus.

"I didn't know you worked here." Mika's eyes wondered around the interior of the building.

"Yeah, trying to make some extra money ya know?"

"Well at least you're in a coffee shop and not some fast food place."

The two other girl's behind her nodded in agreement. Tsukushi only recognized their faces from campus but not their names.

"True," Tsukushi lied with a smile.

Well it wasn't completely a lie if she only agreed right? No reason to let them know her second part time job was in a fast food burger place.

The girls ordered their drinks, paid, and went to sit down at a table near the windows.

Tsukushi was always amazed how much money a person would spend on a coffee drink. The only reason she ordered from here was because of her employee discount. Even then she only treated herself once or twice a month.

Coffee drinks made she loaded them onto a brown circular tray and delivered the order.

"Enjoy," she spoke as the last drink was set on the table.

Mika offered a smile, "Thanks Tsukushi."

Walking back behind the counter Tsukushi started to clean. The manager here was always ranting about the equipment being dirty. Even if you only spilled a drop of coffee or a dab of foam he demanded you wipe down the whole machine.

As she worked she listened to the girl's conversation. Tsukushi didn't consider it ease dropping if they were the only customers in the whole place.

"Tonight's going to be wild," the namless girl with a pony tail said.

"I can't wait! I hear there will tons of hot boys there," the other namless girl squealed the gossip.

"Why don't we invite Tsukushi?" Mikka suggested.

"Why?" asked Pony Tail with a hint of disdain.

"I hear she doesn't hang out with anyone," Miss Gossip informed.

Tsukushi frowned at that. Weren't rumors supposed to stop when you graduated high school?

"We're supposed to bring someone outside the sorority anyways. Come on, having someone plain will make us look better," Mika insisted.

Plain.

The word made Tsukushi cringe.

"I guess..." Pony Tail accepted still none to happy about the decision.

"She probably won't say yes anyways," Miss Gossip piped in and sipped her drink.

Mika turned around in her seat and called for Tsukushi.

A strong person would have walked over and told Mika, Pony Tail, and Miss Gossip to go to hell.

A smart person would have walked over and declined the offer.

Tsukushi walked over with a smile on her face and accepted the offer.

The girls gave her directions and a time written on a white napkin before they said their halfhearted goodbyes and left.

She had the Saturday night off from the burger place and didn't have anything else to do anyways.

So what if the invite had unkind intentions behind it. Tsukushi wanted to be like a regular student who went to parties carefree.

Any regrets from tonight she could fret over tomorrow morning.

...

Tsukushi had done what she could to look anything but plain.

The only dress that could fit this occasion was stashed in the back of her small closet.

It was a high neck sleeveless dress that was a solid but bright turquoise blue and it ended mid-thigh. Tsukushi had added the fake diamond studded belt around her middle for good measure. For her make up she had to go with a more natural look for the dress. There wasn't much she could do with her short brown hair so she just left it down.

The taxi slowed to a halt and she checked her makeup and hair one last time before paying and getting out. The house she was in front of was literally a mansion. Inside an array of colorful lights flashed to the beat of loud music pounding into an otherwise quiet night. People littered the outside grounds and inside as well guzzling beer and other alcoholic beverages. Every now and then there was a sharp out burst of joy from a drunken stranger. She checked her phone to make sure this was the right address.

"Tsukushi!"

She turned and spotted the trio by the wide open front gates. Her white heels clacked as each step slapped against the concrete sidewalk until she was in front of the group.

"Wow! You look incredible!" Mika complimented.

Pony Tail and Miss Gossip smiled and gave their own compliments. But their eyes showed a different emotion.

"Well let's go inside then," Mika grabbed Tsukushi's hand and pulled her forward, through the high gates.

Once inside her senses were attacked with the overwhelming noise and smells. For such a big house it was jam packed with people. Tsukushi tried to keep her eyes on Mika as they walked through the crowd. Trying not to touch anyone. Trying not to be touched.

They finally stopped in what Tsukushi identified as a kitchen.

Mika let go of her hand only to return a short second later with two clear plastic cups in her hand.

"Have a drink!" she yelled.

"No thanks!" Tsukushi yelled back. "I don't drink!"

Pony Tail and Miss Gossip rolled their eyes and scoffed.

"Come on! One beer! It's just to loosen up!"

Tsukushi glanced at the offered cup.

To give into peer pressure or not to give into peer pressure? That was the real question here.

She took the cup and copied what she had seen outside. She knocked back the cup in one go.

...

His house was full of strangers. Making loud noise and acting wild.

Still he had thrown the party to accommodate his friends and get away from his own problems.

A buddy of his handed him a cup of beer and he quickly let the drink flow down his throat. Wanting something stronger he grabbed the bottle of vodka off the kitchen counter and took a swig not caring what would happen tonight.

All he wanted was a moment of problem free thoughts and maybe too get laid.

Girls gathered around him like gold diggers to a rich man.

An appropriate analogy in his already drunk mind considering he was filthy rich.

He pushed himself up from the couch and away from the gaggle of slutty females.

Screw it, he would just go drink in his room and black out.

As he entered his room there was someone already there with their own bottle of liquor in hand.

Her dress was a bright shade of blue and was not half bad looking. She wasn't gorgeous but didn't give off a tramp vibe.

"I am not plain," she slurred sadly.

Was she going to cry? He hated people who couldn't hold their liquor.

"Yeah, whatever. Get out." He pointed to the closed bedroom door.

She got up off the bed with a pout.

"Do you think I'm...plain?" she asked him now standing toe to toe.

"No..." he answered honestly looking down into her round brown eyes.

The girl threw her arms around him and dragged his tall figure down into a kiss. Following her lead he embraced the stranger and kissed her back.

He was going to get lucky after all.

...

Body sore, head pounding, Tsukushi was starting to wake up.

She felt around with eyes still closed and her fingers touched soft covers. Feeling cold she pulled them up to her chest.

When had she fallen asleep? In fact, she hadn't remembered coming home...

Stiff muscles urged her to move so she stretched out her legs and arms. When they came in contact with a hard object next to her in bed she finally opened her eyes, curious what was there.

Coming into clear vision she swore it was a naked man. She blinked and rubbed her eyes almost positive she was seeing things. Taking a second look he was still there!

Tsukushi bolted upright, letting the blanket fall from her chest. Only to realize she was naked and gripped the material back to her chest.

Oh no. Ohno. ohnonono, she chanted in her head.

"This isn't happening," she muttered out loud.

She looked around the vast and expensive looking room and spotted her clothes thrown across the floor accompanied by the mystery man's belongings as well.

She carefully slid off the bed and started to get dress only to realize the soreness she had below and the trace of dried blood.

"Oh my god," she gasped and dressed even faster as the memories of last night came to mind.

It wasn't like she was forced. She had clear memories of being totally wasted and being just as much a participate as mystery man was. But to loose her v-card like this?

Definitely regretful.

As the guy started to move Tsukushi was already dressed with purse and heels in hand.

She bolted out of the room and out of the house barefoot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

Tsukasa woke up with a bad hangover and a bad attitude. He didn't remember much from last night.

Except the house full of people, a bottle of vodka, and...

A girl in a blue dress? But that was a bit of a blur too.

Glancing around the room, if she had been here she was gone now.

He got up from the bed and dragged himself into the bathroom.

When he returned he slid on a pair of boxers, shorts and a t-shirt. On the way out of the room there was a shine of plastic on the ground. Tsukasa bent down to snatch it up. It was an ID card. He made his way down the steps reaching his destination in the living room. The girl looked familiar...

He sat down in a chair and ordered one of the employees to bring him some water, pain killers, and breakfast. Taking a final look at the picture it struck him then that this belonged to the girl from last night!

Makino Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa!" a black haired fellow yelled happily while coming into the room.

Tsukasa flinched. "I'll break your neck if you yell again."

"Whoa," said another friend right behind the first. "You would think a guy who got laid would be in a better mood."

There was a glare shot Akira's way. The long red head glanced over his shoulder. Rui came into the room scratching his shaggy dirty blonde head, looking bored.

These three were Tsukasa's closest and only proclaimed friends.

"What's that?" Soujiro grabbed the ID card out of Tsukasa's hand and sat down.

Akira followed suit and settled down next to Soujiro.

"Yikes. Is this the girl you slept with?" Akira asked. "I mean she's not ugly but there were plenty of other girls to choose from."

"I was drunk," Tsukasa defended himself and bent forward to steal the card back. He slipped it in his pocket so they would hopefully drop the subject.

It would end up in the garbage later.

...

More than two weeks had gone by since that party. Tsukushi had pretty much put the whole incident behind her.

She couldn't live in the past and Pitt herself. Things happened now it was over.

Today Tsukushi had woken up only to have to sprint to the toilet. The fourth time this week.

How she wished it would end. There was nothing in her stomach to throw up which resulted in dry heaving.

There was a jingle of keys and the apartment door was opened by her roomate.

"Tsukushi?" A high pitched voice called out.

Tsukushi couldn't find her voice to answer her best friend.

Yuki was soon in the bathroom door taking in the scene. Tsukushi crumbled over the toilet gasping for breath.

"Oh my god Tsukushi!" Yuki bent down and pulled the hair away from Tsukushi's face. "You told me...you told me you were only sick once. How long has this been happening?"

Tsukushi wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Four...days...," she huffed.

"Your seeing a doctor. Today," Yuki said firmly.

A surprise to hear her to do so. Yuki's personality leaned more towards soft, gentle, and obedient.

Tsukushi couldn't argue even if she wanted to. Yuki left only to return with small trash bin.

"Hold this."

Tsukushi gripped it as Yuki helped her to stand. It was a struggle to exit the apartment and get into the vehicle. When they were finally at the clinic she was ushered to a room with a small bed to laydown in. After describing her symptoms and answering questions from the nurse and doctor they conducted some test. Exhausted from everything Tsukushi had fallen asleep for some time.

Someone shook her shoulder gently. Tsukushi woke from her slumber and saw Yuki by her side and the doctor standing at the end of the bed.

This was it. The doctor would tell her she was sick but it was nothing serious, all she needed to do was take whatever sort of medicine to be cured. Tskushi displayed a small smile at the doctor.

"You're pregnant."

The answer echoed in the room. Yuki gasped. Tsukushi's smile fell and it seemed like her heart stopped.

"What?" she whispered. "That can't...no." Tsukushi became defensive. The doctor was lying. "No!"

If she didn't believe his words they couldn't be true.

"Your about two weeks along," the doctor continued.

"Oh Tsukushi," her friend gripped her hand and started to say reassuring words.

"It'll be ok."

"I'm here."

"You can do this."

Do what? Raise a child? She was still in college. She had plans for the future. Plans that a child could not fit into.

Back home in her own bed Tsukushi contemplated all this and more. What to tell her parents. What would she do about school.

The lack of energy and buzzing mind served as an unusual lullaby that put Tsukushi asleep.

...

Tsukushi new something was wrong. Knew that she was in a dream because everything was fuzzy, her body felt weightless. Every step she took was cautious and unsteady.

She was in her dark apartment feeling a force pulling her into the kitchen. The small window above the kitchen sink was open letting in the bright light from outside. Her eyes followed the direction of the light to a crib in the middle of the kitchen.

Had that been there when she had come in?

"Hello?" she called into the apartment.

There was no answer. Tsukushi kept walking towards the white crib.

But when she peered inside it was empty. The breath she had been holding slipped through her lips. Such relief but she cried because now she felt a heart breaking pain coming from deep in her soul.

A babies cry filled the room.

Tsukushi picked her head up and glanced to her right where another white crib, identical to the left one, had appeared. Peering into the right crib there was a baby.

The baby saw Tsukushi and smiled, making these squeals of happiness. It reached it's arms out for her but Tsukushi stepped away from the crib.

Then the baby started to cry and scream. An ear bleeding sound that made Tsukushi cringe and cover her ears.

"I don't understand!" she screamed into the room. "Please stop!"

Tsukushi's eyes opened and she was in bed. For the fifth time she dashed to the bathroom from morning sickness. When it was over she left her room for the kitchen. Yuki was there making breakfast.

No cribs. No more crying.

"Morning," Tsukushi greeted.

Yuki smiled over her shoulder. "Good morning."

Tsukushi sat down and there was a plate of food placed in front of her. Yuki took a seat next to her.

It felt normal.

"What are you going to do?"

Mid bite Tsukushi froze and put down her eating utensil. There was no reason not to tell Yuki the truth now.

"I'm...not sure..."

"It...comes down to two choices. Either you keep the baby or," Yuki made eye contact, "you don't. There's abortion but also adoption to think about."

There was sudden clarity about Tsukushi's dream. A crib with a baby.

And a crib without one.

Tsukushi didn't respond.

"Do you know who the father is?" Yuki pushed.

"Sort of. I know what he looks like," Tsukushi answered.

Yuki nodded obviously not happy with the answer. "you need to figure out who he is and where he lives. He needs to take responsibility."

Tsukushi abruptly stood up and paced. "What if he's a terrible person? Or some criminal? I mean I'm too young to marry Yuki."

"He has the right to know. The rest you can figure out later."

She was right of course.

Tsukushi nodded. "Alright. I'll ask a classmate of mine who might know who he is."

Yuki got up and enveloped Tsukushi in a hug.

"You're not alone," she whispered.

Tsukushi's eyes watered and she started to cry into her best friends shoulder.

The first ray of happiness she had felt in days was knowing Yuki was here for her.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

Tsukushi crossed campus with books in hand to her chemistry class. The only place she knew for certain Mika would be. Setting down her books and taking her seat Tsukushi debated when to ask. Near the end of class would be best she finally decided.

The late bell rang overhead. The chair beside Tsukushi moved making her jump.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Mika stood there holding the chair out. All Tsukushi could do was shake her head to say no.

Not wanting to be rude she didn't ask why Mika was sitting here. The blonde had other friends she sat with in this class so this was an odd occurrence. The only reason they talked and knew one another was from being assigned partners.

Tsukushi froze. Did she know something?

No, that's impossible, Tsukushi reassured herself.

Tsukushi hadn't told anyone and by no means was her stomache even slightly bigger. The only thing Mika could possibly know was Tsukushi had a one night stand with a stranger.

Even with the knowledge Tsukuhsi had a hard time paying attention to the teacher. When the lesson was over everybody started gathering their belongings with just a few minutes left before class ended.

Mika was the first one to speak. "So I haven't really talked with you since the party."

"Yeah," Tsukushi nodded meekly attempting a smile.

Both girls fell into an awkward silence. She opened her mouth to talk but Mika beat her to it.

"Did you have fun that night?"

The question was innocent enough but there was something underneath it, another question that went unvoiced. It became even more suspicious when Mika kept her mint green eyes plastered to the desk.

Oh yeah, loads of fun. I lost my virginity to stranger and got knocked up. If that's not the definition of a good party I don't know what it is.

Instead of the sarcastic remark she had made mentally, she said, "It was ok."

"I um," Mika snuck a side glance at her, "I saw you and Tsukasa flirting."

Tsukasa. Was that the name of the guy she had slept with? She didn't remember flirting with him. She remembered seeing him walk into the bedroom she had chosen to be alone in...

"Oh yeah? Was he the one with curly brown hair? It's been awhile since the party."

Mika whipped her head toward her with wide eyes. "You mean you don't know who that was?"

Tsukushi gulped but felt it necessary to get defensive. "Should I?"

"He's Domyouji Tsukasa, the heir to the Doumoji family empire. Probably the richest family in Japan."

...

Tsukushi stared down at the piece of paper with an address etched in black ink and back at the house. Repeating the motion a few more times in disbelief. Here she was on the job doing a regular delivery when she found herself standing in front of the Doumoji mansion.

Why did they order such junk food if they were so rich? Didn't they have an entire cooking staff to make them any meal they wished for?

The house seemed overwhelmingly larger and more extravagant in the daytime. She compared it to the style of a government building. With clean white colored paint and a green manicured lawn.

She pressed the red buzzer and looked into one of the many cameras installed around the black iron gates. The gates opened slowly motioning for Tsukushi to walk through. Doing so she noticed all the suited security guards walking the grounds. They eyed her through their dark black sunglasses as she walked up the steps to thrfront door where she once again rang the door bell.

A maid opened the door and ushered her inside without a word. Another maid took the packaged food, presenting her with the money and opened the door for her to leave. It was such a quick transaction Tsukushi was actually walking back toward the door without knowing.

A loud sound erupted from a nearby door way that made all of them freeze.

Tsukushi watched as a black haired boy a little older then her came jogged out of the room with a huge grin flashing his white sparkling teeth.

Their eyes met and his eyes lingered on her. He made his way over with a sort of swagger and womanizing charm. The bristles on the back of her neck stood up a he came closer.

"You were at the part a couple weeks ago right?" His tone was soft and light but with a deep male voice.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who wants to know?"

He chuckled at that and put an arm around her shoulders to lead her into the room he had just evacuated. The maids opened their mouths to say something but he put up a hand to silence them.

"It's alright ladies, she's a guest now."

They entered what she supposed was a living room, it was larger than her apartment though. He dropped his arm from her shoulders without a word. Tsukushi was glad he didn't motion for her to sit. Everything looked so expensive she was afraid to touch anything in the house. She felt so out of place in her red and white work uniform.

There were three other boys in the room. A red head with light skin, a dirty blonde bored fellow, and of course the man she who had gotten her in this situation in the first place. When Mika had told her who he was exactly Tsukushi had been in shock and denial all over again.

There eyes now locked on one another and Tsukushi saw he had no idea who she was but his friends seemed to.

"Look who it is Tsukasa," the charming fellow who had led her in spoke.

The red head boy chuckled lightly.

Tsukasa's lips formed into a hard thin line. Obviously annoyed by the fact he didn't understand.

Tsukushi took in his appearance then. She knew what he would look like from the pictures she found online after searching his name. Tanned skin, dark brown curly hair, chocolate colored eyes, connected to a toned fit body.

"Can't remember huh?" the red head commented.

"Shut the hell up!" Tsukasa snapped.

He had a temper she noted.

"This is the girl you met at the party," the charmer explained.

Tsukasa's face turned back to her and his widened a small bit at the realization.

"I told you I was drunk," he then commented through his teeth giving Tsukushi a cold stare. "Otherwise I wouldn't have slept with some penniless peasant looking chick."

Tsukushi felt her face heat up as her mouth gaped at how rude a statement had left his mouth.

They watched for her reaction. Expecting her to what? Cry?

Her feet moved before she could even process the decision her brain had demanded. Waltzing right up to that smug son of a gun and punching him across the face.

She shook her hand out as it started to throb.

"You bitch!" Tsukasa yelled and sprung to his feet at the same time the charmer and the red head held him back.

She had never been so angry in her life. This. This was the man who might father her child?

"I can't believe you can say such a thing to a person you barely know!" Tsukushi scorned. "How could I have lost my virginity to such a vile brute! Why did I of all people have to get pregnant from a spoiled rich bratt like you!?"

The words left her mouth and everyone in the room stopped moving to stare at her.

"What is going on here?" The voice was sharp and feminine.

The room turned to look at a older woman dressed in a cream colored business suit and heels. Her dark brown hair was up exposing her strong and beautiful face. Her mouth was set in a thin line of annoyance while her chocolate brown eyes were emotionless and calculating every person in the room. When her eyes landed on Tsukushi they narrowed.

There was a sudden connection about who this women was with all these similar characteristics.

Tsukasa's mother.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

"Tsukasa." Her heels clacked against the floor as she walked toward her son. His two friends released him and backed away with tails between their legs. An alpha dominance was immediately established. Eyes narrowed, lip pursed. "Did you have relations with this girl."

Tsukushi was taken back at her tone of voice. Cold-blooded. The voice that could command an army of soldiers and order them into war.

Before responding he glanced at Tsukushi then looked his mother in the eyes. "Yes."

There was a pause.

Kaede Doumyoji raised her hand against her son.

Tsukushi felt the sharp sting from only witnessing the slap.

"Disgraceful," she spat. Finished with him she turned her body to face Tsukushi but did not come closer. "To fall for a scheme like this. Are you even pregnant? If you are I doubt it is really my idiotic son's."

The words dealt their own blows with what they implied. Tsukushi couldn't find her voice. It was like it had been stolen from her.

"You are not the first piece of trash to make these allegations, and I doubt you will be the last as long as this family as it's fortune. I want this problem resolved quickly and for you to disappear forever. How much did you come for."

"How...much?" Aw, there was her voice at last. And the first thing to come out was a repetitive statement with a question mark at the end.

"I'll write the check now as long as you agree to leave this town and never speak of this again. And if you do, I will find out about it."

The threat was a promise.

Did she really think Tsukushi had said she was pregnant and had visited for blackmail money?

"I didn't come here for money," Tsukushi stated.

Kaede narrowed her eyes. "Let me make this clear. No whore will marry my son and tarnish the family name. It's the money or nothing."

Obvisouly this woman expected Tsukushi to fold her cards and take the moneysince she had called her supposed "bluff".

"I don't want your money. My intention was never about money." Tsukushi wanted to get that through this woman's thick skull.

With crossed arms Kaede asked, "Then what are you're intentions."

Tsukuhsi froze and tried to arrange her own thoughts. "I...I wanted to see what he was like." She didn't dare look at Tsukasa or his mother. Instead, she talked with her gaze lowered to the floor. " To ask him what he thought I should do since...since it's...part of him."

"If you still believe it is his, than the obvious choice is abortion. Neither one of you have the credentials to be parents."

Unconsciously, Tsukushi put a hand on her still flat stomache where there, in her own body was something that would grow even if it was just a seed now. She had final say in this argument.

"I was a virgin before I met him. And...I-"

"I will take responsibility."

The room spun to Tsukasa.

...

His cheek glowed red from where his mother's hand had connected with the skin. The numbing pain was starting to go away.

"Be silent Tsukuasa." His mother ordered.

"No." He took long strides to stand next to the poorly dressed female named Tsukushi. "I'm going to take responsibility for my actions."

"This is no time for you to be a spoiled child and rebel against your mother. These are life changing decisions that have consequences," she replied firmly.

The look and words were supposed to quite him down. Make him run with his tail between his legs like a puppy.

Maybe he was just trying to rebel against his mother's wishes...

No, it was too late to turn back now. The words were out there and for now he would roll with it...and deal with the aftermath later. His pride was too big to admit defeat just yet.

"I'm serious." He crossed his arms. "She'll..." his eyes darted around, "She'll move in."

"Woah! Wait a minute now," the girl next to him blurted out.

"Dude what?" Soujiro spoke.

All eyes flashed back to the mistress of the house.

"You are willing to lose your inheritance and wealth over this court case waiting to happen?" His mother motioned her finger toward Tsukushi.

Shit...my inheritance? Tsukasa did a mental shake.

"Yes." A thought occurred to him. "What if this is my child? That means he would be my heir to the Doumyoji empire. Are you prepared to never see your grandchild or the family lineage prosper?"

There was a silence again with the stand off. A Doumyoji against a Doumyoji's. Mother against son. He could only hope she wouldn't call his bluff.

Kaede Doumyoji did something no one had expected. She smirked. But there was no happiness in the movement; it was mocking and vindictive.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Tsukasa repeated. He hadn't expected it to go that well.

Her face became stone again. "Then you are to get married immediately."

The words rang in his ears. The meaning suck into his skin.

Marriage.

What had Tsukasa done?

...

What had he done?!

Everyone gaped at Kaede's response.

"Our name will not be tarnished by your impudence," Kaede continued. Then she'll stay here for the rest of her pregnancy and when the child is born we will have a maternity test done to see the truth in the matter."

Tsukasa seemed to be frozen to the spot. Trapped in his thoughts.

Meanwhile his mother changed targets. Tsukushi felt like a corned meal for a fierce predator.

"Your records will be kept shut to be kept hidden from the media. And of course you will have to sign a preen up." She started walking to the door.

"Take them both to separate rooms," she ordered the body guards standing by the door. "Have a retailer deliver their wedding collection. Then call Rioko here within ten minutes to decorate. I have some calls to make but I'll return for the reception."

With that the door slammed behind her. Tsukuhsi felt dizzy. Two body guards started escorting her up the stairs before she even realized.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tsukasa roared as six guards dragged him up the stairs. "Get the fuck off of me!" He struggled against them.

The stairs stopped at a platform before splitting into separate stair cases going left and right.

Tsukasa was taken left, and she right.

He continued to give them a hard time. Why wasn't she fighting back? Tsukushi should be furious right now! Try an escape from this house of horrors.

But Kaede Doumyoji's face filled her mind. the fear in thinking what that woman would do to her. Or her family... They had more power then she could even imagine.

Everything went by in a flash. She was brought into a huge bedroom and only a few minutes later did two females walked in the door followed by a parade of wedding dresses.

They smiled cheerfully and spoke lovely words of encouragement as they measured every part of her body. They dressed her in multiple gowns like she was their personal doll! Finally they gasped and turned her toward a three side mirror showing her front and sides.

"Don't you love? It fits you perfectly!" The blonde raved.

"What do you think?" the other curly blonde pushed for an answer.

Tsukushi looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was sleeveless but covered with white lace. It did hug her body well before pooling around her feet in more lace. It was open back but stopped at the gold colored bow tied in the back around her mid-section. It was very conservative with the straight cut on the chest then only the see through lace covering up the skin up to her collarbone.

"It's so beautiful..." It was almost like a fairytale. Tsukushi could never have imagined something so stunning being worn by her.

"The groom will be salivating when he see's you!" The curly blonde exclaimed.

The fairytale haze broken was replaced with the nightmare she was stuck. As quickly as it was put on it was ripped off her body.

The straight haired blonde woman then sat her down in front of a vanity mirror and worked on Tsukushi's make up and hair. Placing her hair up in a braided bun with diamond pins stuck in. Foundation slathered onto her skin with brush strokes of blush, mascara, and eye shadow.

The woman yelled, "Ta-daa!" when she was finished.

"So drop dead gorgeous," the curly blonde agreed. "I hope you don't believe in the traditional "Something new, something blue, and something borrowed" scheme; because we don't have time for that."

The dress was slipped back on. A white veil stuck on her head and a bouquet made of cream tinted white roses and golden looking lilies, shoved in her hands.

She was led out of the room and could here the traditional dun-dun-da-dun, dun-dun-da-dun being played on a organ.

God, if this is all a terrible dream, please let me wake up soon, Tsukushi pleaded.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> AN: A year later and a finnaly update. Follow the steps to see what dress I have in mind for Tsukushi kinda looks like :
> 
> 1) In URL type: www.
> 
> 2) etsy
> 
> 3) .com
> 
> 4) /listing/185504356/backless-wedding-dress-princess-wedding?ref=market
> 
>  
> 
> R&R! Hope you were surprised!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

"Let go of me!" Tsukasa demanded in a roar.

His mother's secret police finally released him as they entered the room.

He straightened himself up as they exited.

What the hell was his mother thinking? She was bluffing right? She had to be. There was no way she'd let her son marry someone so low class. He knew there would be consequences but damn...

The door opened and a women and a man came in, followed by racks of suits.

This treatment he was used too. He let them measure and ignored their chit chat and compliments. What they were saying was meaningless, they only cared about his happiness because of the money they were being paid.

Soon enough his curly brown hair was trimmed up a bit and the suit was on.

"Ready for your big day?" the short female asked.

He didn't reply.

The doors opened and SP's lined the hallway to the staircase making sure he didn't escape no less. He smoothly walked past them with a swagger and made his way down the human carved path. Right before the stairs stood his friends dressed in suits.

"So which one of us is your best man?" Sojiro asked as Tsukasa came to a stop in front of them.

He smirked. "None of you."

Soujiro and Akira smirked but Rui just stared.

There was a bit of a silence.

Akira rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude, is this really the smartest thing to do? Get married?"

Tsukasa shrugged. "It's happening either way."

"Hey," Rui smirked at his friend. "Try not to screw up anymore idiot."

"Why you son of-" Tsukasa lunged at Rui.

The two other groomsmen held Tsukasa back and the SP's helped.

"I'll beat that smirk right off your face you bastard!" he yelled.

They pushed him toward the stairs and took a moment to call down.

Damn that Rui...

He always managed to get under Tsukasa's skin. Observing the interior of the house as he walked down the grand stair case it was decorated in white flowers and yellow, brown lilies. White and Gold ribbons were strewn about. And near the front entrance was an arch where the priest stood humbly holding a leather bound bible. His mother had really pulled out all the stops.

There were two benches up front. One on the left with people he had never seen before but judging by their clothes and sniffling it was that girl's immediate family. On the right was one person; his mother. Only when he was settled next to the priest did their gazes meet. And even though her face was solid as marble her eyes seemed to be amused at his persistent.

The organ music started up with the traditional wedding song and the first pair came down the stairs.

Soujiro and some tiny blonde he had never met. Then Rui and some curly haired blonde. And Akira with..another blonde? What the hell was with the blonde parade?

Then the bride came done the steps. He gave props to the people who had dressed her and done her make-up, she looked very attractive. Her eyes widened at the site of her crying family. But her movements were somehow not her own. Like she was fixed in a trance. Finally she came to the end and stood facing him.

Through the priests speech he caught glances of her and she seemed to be pleading? Or was he the one hoping she would just run away right now?

Sure it would hurt his image but then again he wouldn't be married.

A preen up was given to Tsukuhsi to sign first. Then priest had a marriage certificate brought out and they signed. They actually signed.

Hell, he was married after all...

There was no kiss. Only happy cheers from her side of the family. It was empty to say the least.

The people were shuffled out and the last sight Tsukasa saw before being passive-aggressively navigated upstairs was his cold mother's smirk of triumph.

...

She signed it... Oh god she had signed the certificate. They were legally married.

His mother was nuts! She had gotten all this together so quickly and all the papers drawn up a well. Not to mention her family had not said a word! They were probably happy to hear he was getting married and to wealth no less. Even Yuki was there...

At least they had finally allowed her change into some clothes. Our own they had packed up and ready in a suitcase.

As she came out of the bathroom a maid led to a room were her-where Tsukasa Doumyoji ,she corrected- was.

She had seen this room before and knew it was his, unfortunately.

"Where will I be sleeping?" she asked the maid.

"The Lady of the house insisted that you too share a room as a newly wed couple," the maid replied and quickly made her exit.

There was a click like the locking of a door.

"Wait a minute!" Tsukushi tugged at the handle of the door but it wouldn't open. "Does no one in this house listen!?" She screamed.

"You're too loud."

Breathing heavily she turned to him. "How are you not angry!"

"I know my mother. She won't let this go on for long. We'll just have to wait and call her on her bluff."

Tsukushi couldn't believe what he was saying. "The woman had us married in twenty minutes I think she's pretty damn serious."

He glared at her. "Look, just shut up and go to bed. I've had enough of today." He pulled the comforter down.

He had enough?! Was he pregnant with a strangers child? NO!

She strangled her anger into submission. "Well we can't sleep in the same bed together. You'll have to sleep on the couch."

Tsukasa eyed the large couch located in the room and then Tsukushi. "You're joking right?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I'm not sleeping on the damn couch! This is my damn room!"

"Well I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you," she snarled.

"Then you sleep on the couch!"

"Oh yeah, make the pregnant woman sleep on the couch."

Tsukasa laid in the bed and threw the comforter over himself. "I'm not sleeping on the couch," he said with a finality.

Tsukushi huffed and stomped over to the bed. "Well neither am I," she ended stubbornly getting into the large bed.

They faced away from one another and tried not to touch each other at all.

Tsukasa clapped his hands and the lights shut off.

At some point Tsukushi was able to fall asleep only to awake from being cold. She pulled the comforter more to her side and fell back asleep.

At least the bed was comfortable. She'd need her sleep for whatever horrors awaited her tomorrow.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> AN: Update again! Woohoo!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Tsukushi jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

How long would this morning sickness last for anyways? Next chance she got, Tsukushi was heading to the library. She needed to do more research if she was really going to keep this baby.

Sometime later, there was a knock at the door. "Hey, are you done in there?"

She groaned. "I wish..." she said in a hushed tone. The next wave of nausea hit her.

"Ah, gross," Tsukasa spoke from the other side of the door. "Can't you do that somewhere else?"

Tsukushi answered that with another hurl.

"Fine. Whatever."

How she was going to manage spending any time with him without the prospect of murder was a mystery.

After taking a shower and brushing her teeth she came back to an empty room. She dressed herself, grabbed her purse, and headed downstairs in search of food. It seemed breakfast had already been served.

"Good morning," came a chilling voice.

Tsukushi slowed down her pace as she stepped into the dining room.

Tsuakasa's mother sat at the head of the table with a smile on her face. "We were just discussing you."

Her eyes motioned toward Tsukasa who had seated himself on the other side of the table as far as he could from his mother. Tsukushi sat on length of the table closest to Kaede Domyoji. After this mornings display, she would hate to gross out Tsukasa.

"Listen carefully."

Her voice commanded attention and obedience. Tsukushi's body did as told.

"It is not to be known what sort of status you hold. As of now, you were born in Japan but have been traveling with your family. Your family are descendants of a Lord of a now dissipated country. Your family has gained their wealth from the oil being dredged from the land the Lord held and his small fortune. You are mediocre at best."

Tsukushi was aware of a bowl of oatmeal with a small plate of saltine crackers being set down in front of her. Accompanied by a glass of water, a glass of orange juice, and a medicine bottle. Still her eyes stayed on the Lady of the house.

"We will try to hide this marriage as long as possible but it's sure to leak out. Learn your back story well. Do not embarrass this family, understood?"

She nodded in response.

"We're just lucky you attend an elite school I suppose." This was said with some sarcasm at the word 'lucky'.

Kaede stood up. "You will receive etiquette lessons in preparation for any future events. If you have an questions you may ask Masami," her hand motioned to a thin, middle aged woman with glasses to her left. "She will be looking over your progress in my stead and reporting to me."

Masami nodded in acknowledgement. Her black her was put up neatly in a bun and stayed un-moving.

"I have extensive resources and connections. Anything you do, will come back to my ears. Keep that in mind." Kaede narrowed her eyes.

"Mrs. Domyoji, the car is her," Masami informed.

With the threat delivered Kaede got up from the table and left. Tsukushi turned to her food, no longer hungry, she drank the the liquids and on closer inspection the bottle was pre-natal vitamins. She read over the label and warnings, then took two as instructed.

Masami laid a thin binder with the new top of the line cell phone on top. "I have taken the liberty of gathering information you will need to read over for your background, any future events, and a daily schedule. As well providing you with a cell phone with contacts from your previous phone and new ones such as mine and your," she paused only for a moment, "husband's number. In turn he has yours."

From down the table Tsukasa hit his fist against the wood. "I don't remember giving you permission to do such a thing!"

Masami pushed her square framed glasses onto her nose and met his glare with a calm expression. "It was a necessary act."

This woman seemed nice enough to Tsukushi. But how nice could she really be if she was working for these people... One thing Tsukushi knew for sure, she was getting out of this house, now.

"Well, thank you." She replied slowly. "If you'll excuse me, I want to take a walk." She got up from the table, purposely forgetting the binder and phone.

"Your phone."

"I don't really need it..." The woman stared at her with a firm expression. Like she would stand there in place for years until Tsukushi picked up the phone.

Tsukushi caved and slipped the cell phone in her front pocket then walked past the woman. She would just mail the phone back.

"Lessons will start at one o'clock." Masami stated.

"Ok," Tsukushi called back as she walked away.

Like I'm coming back...

...

First thing Tsukushi did was head to her apartment. She pulled out her key to unlock the door, wanting something fmailiar around her. Wanting to sleep in her own bed.

Instead of opening the door stuck. She jiggled it a few time like she had in the past when it got stuck. Out of all the days the door decided not to work... She knocked to wake up her roommate.

"Airi!" She knocked on the door. "You here?"

Pressing her ear to the door she heard a thud from inside and a line of curse words. Tsukushi backed away from the door as she heard a click.

Her roommate opened the door dressed only in an over sized black band t-shirt.

"Do you have any idea what freaken time it is?" Airi glowered, pushing her purple streaked brown hair. Her nose ring moved as her nostrils flared.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "It's like nine thirty."

"In. The. Morning," Airi snapped. "On a Saturday."

She left the door open and stomped away to the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and pulled out a bottle of aspirin she kept in the cabinet. Airi worked most nights as a D.j. so she was probably fighting off a hang over.

Tsukushi stepped inside and closed the front door. Heading to her room, she gaped upon seeing it empty.

"What happened to my stuff?!" she shouted.

Airi glared. "You tell me. Yesterday some guys in suits came over and packed everything up and left. To top that, they handed me some cash and told me they would be paying your side of the rent."

This was't happening. Everything she owned was still in that house then?!

"It's not like we're friends-"

It was true. They weren't friends. It just worked out that they weren't home at the same time on most days and kept out of each other's hair.

"-but if you're in some kinda trouble... is there someone I should call? Maybe you should go to the police."

No...there was no one that could help her. This was all a scare tactic.

"I'm fine. This is just temporary, I'll be moving back in soon."

"Wait, don't you work Saturdays?"

"Crap!" With this whole thing she had totally forgot. Not to mention she didn't return to work yesterday. Oh man, she was so fired...

Tsukushi jumped up and raced out the door.

"Bring me back some chicken will ya!" Airi called.

...

"Mr. Okada, let me explain," Tsukushi started,

The man's eyes widened. "What are you doing here Makino?"

"I work here."

He crossed his arms. "Not anymore you don't. We received your letter of with drawl."

Her jaw hit the floor. "I did no such thing! This has to be a mistake."

"I'm sorry Makino, there's nothing I can do."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did they pay you?"

"Wh-huh? he stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about..." His eyes darted away from her.

Tsukushi pushed past him and out of the fast food place. She pulled out her phone and called her other place of employment to hear the exact thing, and the same stuttering denial.

Feeling unsteady on her feet she stumbled forward. There was still one more place to go... She took a taxi to the other side of the city. The farthest she could get from the Domyoji house hold.

At Yuki's house, she rang the bell and tried to wait as patiently as possible. Yuki's mother answered. "Tsukushi! How are you?"

"Fine, is Yuki here? It's really important," she said in a rush.

"Oh, she's in her old room." Yuki's mother held open the door.

"Thank you!" She jogged by knowing where to go. On Saturdays, Yuki usually visited her parents.

"Yuki..."

The brunette turned around and smiled. "Hey! Hey..." Her friends eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

Before she knew it, tears were running down her face. Unbelievable relief and happiness spreading through her body.

"You're still here..." she hugged her friends close and sobbed into her shoulder. Spilling everything that had happened. Meeting him, the marriage, her jobs; everything that had gone wrong.

Once Tsukushi had calmed down Yuki brought up some snacks and soda.

"Maybe there's on upside to this?" Yuki offered.

"How?!"

"Well...to be honest, you don't have to work yourself to the bone, which is good now that your pregnant. Your not paying rent, and you can focus on school."

"They're taking away my freedom!" Tsukushi shouted.

"It is over board. If your unhappy the just get a divorce. But maybe you should think about the baby too, it not just you anymore. They can offer your child a better life, the best schools..."

Tsukushi's lips pressed together so hard they were starting to bruise.

"At least think about staying until the baby is born. There is no way you can support yourself, work, and go to school while pregnant."

Yuki was right... But, how could she get stuck in such a loveless marriage?

"Why don't you come stay with me tonight?" Yuki offered.

Tsukushi smiled for the first time that day. "I would really like that."

"No matter what, they can't make me leave you ok? I'll always be here," Yuki promised. Her eyes were full with such honesty and concern, Tsukushi might start crying again.

The two of them headed back to Yuki's apartment. On the way there they stopped by the library and picked out some necessary books on pregnancy. Yuki gave her some clothes too sleep in and laid out another cot on the floor.

"We'll figure things out in the morning," Yuki told her as they settled down.

"Yeah," Tsukushi nodded.

The two fell into sleep quickly. She did not sleep comfortably like she did last night in that giant expensive cloud they called a bed. But at least she knew Tsukasa Domyoji was not next to her.

...

**Author's Note:**

> AN: New story! R&R please!


End file.
